The subject invention relates to a burner assembly for use with ceramic fireplace gas logs, and to a method of constructing a log set on the burner assembly in a manner that provides a more natural appearance when burning.
Fireplace logs are often used in fireplaces or fire pits to give the appearance of real logs. A burner pan having a burner which burns natural gas or propane is placed under the fireplace logs to create a flame which passes through the logs to give them the appearance and effect of burning wood. While the logs themselves are quite realistic, the manner in which the logs are installed typically does not create a realistic appearance when the logs are burning. In addition, prior art fireplace logs are installed in a manner such that most of the flame is at the back or center of the logs where it provides little radiant heat.